And The Song is Slightly Different
by Skylinemaster
Summary: There was another way. She knew that she didn't have to kill Sam Winchester to stop Lucifer. She would stop the source of the evil that corrupted Sam Winchester. She would stop Azazel. She would prevent Lucifer from rising. She would stop the Apocalypse from happening.


_Hello there, Skylinemaster here with a one-shot Supernatural fic._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural.

* * *

><p><em>2010<em>

Anna thought long and hard about this.

She weighed the possibilities on how to stop the Apocalypse from happening. She would need to stop Lucifer from taking Sam Winchester as a vessel.

She had three options in her mind.

One is to kill Sam Winchester before he is born by killing his parents, Mary and John Winchester. She could realistically do this when John Winchester is born, and then hop to when Mary Winchester is born, but she knew that this would greatly drain her of strength, so she thought against it.

The second option is to kill John and Mary Winchester in 1978. She frowned at having to travel back in time thirty years as it would drain her, but she knew that she could do it.

The third option was the most interesting to her. She knew Sam Winchester was the one.

The boy with the Demon-blood. The boy who kills Lilith and unleashes Lucifer from the Cage. What if he wasn't though?

Anna thought about going back in time, not to 1978, but to 1983. She knew all about the fire in Sam's room, and how Mary Winchester was killed.

Anna pondered this for a moment.

If Sam isn't fed Demon-blood, can he still kill Lilith?

Anna, being an Angel, had more compassion for humanity than her brothers and sisters. With being an Angel, their mortal enemies were Demons, which the Demon Azazel was.

She pondered the pros and cons of each plan.

Going back to 1983 would be a lot easier than 1978. She won't have to kill Humans, and would kill a Demon who deserves it.

Then again, even if Azazel is killed, Sam could still gain Demon powers, kill Lilith, and still free Lucifer from the Cage.

She decided upon it.

1983 it is.

* * *

><p>"Uriel. It is nice to see you."<p>

Anna said as she heard the sound of wings.

Anna turned around to see, Joseph Fisher, an African-American accountant from Chicago, Illinois.

Now he is a vessel of Uriel, Angel of Heaven.

"Why'd you call Anael? You know that Heaven doesn't like us down here, much less take a Vessel."

Uriel said, frowning.

"You aren't the Anael of now, are you?"

Uriel said as he inched for his Angel Blade.

"No, but I'm still your boss in the future."

"Why'd you call?"

"Rumor has it that the tyrant of Hell will be in Lawrence, Kansas tonight. We are going to smite him."

"Azazel, the Yellow-Eyed Demon?"

Uriel asked.

Anna nodded at this as Uriel's face cracked a small smile.

"Let's do this."

* * *

><p>"He's there."<p>

Anna said, feeling Azazel's Demonic presence.

Anna and Uriel are currently standing outside the Winchester house, staring at Sam Winchester's window. Anna felt John Winchester's presence in the living room, and Mary Winchester's presence walking down the stairs.

Anna glanced at Uriel, who nodded.

The two Angels teleported into Sam Winchester's room.

Azazel, feeling the two Angels in the room, turned around and saw the two Angels.

"Angels!"

"Azazel."

Anna said as Azazel growled at the two Angels.

"Pizid noco iad!"

Azazel said, causing the two Angels to topple over in pain. Azazel smiled as they moaned in pain, debating whether to fight or flee them.

Azazel was one of the few Angels who could stand up to an Angel, and did it many times throughout his lifetime.

He never fought two though, and thought about having a first time for everything as he could take them on.

Azazel then rushed at Anna, kicking her as Uriel regained his power, punching Azazel in the back.

Azazel toppled into a bookcase before turning around and shoving Uriel into the wall with his mind.

Anna pulled out her Angel Blade, advancing on the Yellow-Eyed Demon as Uriel pulled on his.

Azazel worried at this, and started to smoke out of his vessel.

Anna and Uriel pushed his form back into the vessel, and Anna pushed him back into the wall.

Anna stabbed him with her blade, causing Azazel to cry out as Uriel punched him in the face with one hand and stabbed him with the blade in the other hand.

The Yellow-Eyed Demon was still standing and gasping, so Anna placed her palm on Azazel's head, twisting the blade into Azazel's flesh with the other hand.

"Uriel, help me."

Uriel nodded and placed his palm on Azazel's head as well.

Then, the Yellow-Eyed Demon's eyes turned from Yellow to a blinding White as he was being smitten.

Azazel screamed as he died at the hands of these two Angels.

The light died down as the corpse felt onto the floor.

Azazel died, and Uriel smiled at this.

'No more Apocalypse, no more Lucifer.' Anna thought with a smile.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review if you can.<p>

Please view my other works as this is only a one-shot fic.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


End file.
